Newcomer
by Taiden
Summary: The newest champion to enter the league is a coyote named Darren who just wants to fit in with the rest of the champions. In his time he tries to get to know other people and a certain monkey had caught his eye. (This story is actually one of my first fanfictions so if I mess up on anything please forgive me. o mo Also will contain OCxWukong)
1. Chapter 1

A coyote named Darren was waiting to be teleported into a Field of Justice with the rest of his team but unlike them, it was his first time participating in a match "...?" He looked at his team members which he didn't know in fact he didn't know anybody at all "Hmm..." Observing his teammates he labeled them based on what they were like "Monkey guy, Blue-haired maniac, Charming Fox lady, and Blonde man with a gauntlet."

Darren then realized "Where'd my rifle go? I had it with me when I came in here." He said under his breath he also saw that the other champions had no weapons either "How does this place-"

"Our weapons spawn with us once we are in a Field of Justice." One of his teammates said while behind him

"Huh?" He spun around, wondering who was able to hear him "Thanks for answering but if you don't mind me asking, who...are you?" The one Darren was speaking two was the one he called 'Monkey guy'

"I am Wukong, who are you?" Wukong observed the coyote and what he was wearing which was a dark brown hooded jacket his tail was coming out from under it , a grey shirt underneath, he had on dark colored pants with a belt that had two small containers with one strip of white duct tape with a single word on each of them, one read "Bullets" the other just simply said "Stuff" he also had his hood drawn "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Darren." He introduced himself and immediately after an announcing voice chimed in saying "Teleportation will commence once all participants are on the spawn plate."

"Hey Wukong and other guy, get over here now! I want to blow stuff up already!" The blue haired girl shouted at them sounding impatient

Not saying anything else, they both stood near their team members "Commencing teleportation." An odd aura surrounded all five members and the only thing Darren saw was a white light as he began to feel like something was attaching itself to him

"..."

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift." The same announcer voice from before informed them of their location but when Darren spawned, he felt different

"What's this strange feeling I have?" He thought to himself as he checked his rifle to see if it was working properly "It's almost like I'm-"

"...Linked with somebody?" A disembodied voice that only he heard interrupted "It's because you are. I'm your current summoner, Diax." The voice continued on "I know that you are new to this so basically I can only help you out by buying items that affect your performance like this Doran's Blade." For a moment, an image of a sword flashed into Darren's sight "It's not an actual blade though, it'd be really inconvenient if you had to carry around all the items we purchase for you."

As he traversed down bottom lane the voice concluded "The rest is up to you, good luck and get us this win." While he was moving, he studied his favorite rifle (_Think Caitlyn's rifle but somewhat simpler looking_) and quickly adjusted the sights when he heard a voice call out "Hey! You there, wait a moment!"

"Huh?" Darren turned around and saw none other than Wukong heading towards him "Oh. Do you need anything from me?"

"Well back there, Jinx decided to go with Ezreal at top and Ahri chose to go on mid by herself so I just thought that it would be nice to come help you out seeing as this is your first time here." Wukong scratched his head "...And it looked like you could use an acquaintance."

It was true Darren did need help and he also had no idea who the rest of the people in the league were except for a certain few "Well thanks." Soon after a single file line of short weapon wielding minions began approaching them "If you don't mind, I'd like to just deal with these guys for now."

Wukong nodded "Okay I'll go on ahead to deal with anybody trying to take this lane." With that, he sprinted off down the lane

Darren raised his rifle and looked down the sights "Heh." He fired the gun and the single bullet flew through the air and took out three minions who happened to be right behind each other "This is easier than I thought." As he took out the low level threat enemies a fear began growing in him as he started worrying about what he would do when another champion comes to him

After a while, Wukong came running back looking worried "Two of them are coming. Tryndamere and A- Hnng!" From behind, an arrow seemingly made out of ice had shot through the monkey making him grunt in pain "A-And Ashe." Darren saw it coming but Wukong didn't an even larger frozen arrow had struck him, knocking him down and he didn't get back up

Shocked, Darren looked around and saw a white haired woman with the bow that fired the two arrows "You!" Darren quickly raised his rifle and fired at her "Don't even try to come closer!" He shouted as he fired more shots at her, a couple of them actually hitting her to the point to where she tried escaping bu Darren didn't allow it "No you don't." He aimed at her head and fired

After she collapsed, a helmeted bearded man wielding a large sword saw him and raised the sword then shouted "I'm coming for you!"

"I-I can't beat him, he's way bigger than I am!" Darren told himself

"You could beat him if you let me out." A voice from the back of his mind said but it was not his summoner, it was something horrible that Darren wished he didn't have "I'll kill him in no time flat." This voice is his...let's say a very violent 'other side' that Darren was able to keep suppressed and by "Let me out." he was referring to an ability Darren had that let him allow his other side to take complete control over his body for a set amount of time or until Darren takes back control but somehow when this other side was in control, he used the various types of ammo that he has on him that cause more damage and he somehow is able to attack faster "Come on Darren, just give me control."

Darren didn't want to but he knew there was no other option "...Fine." As Tryndamere charged at him Darren emptied his mind of all thought and focused on letting out his other side and he said to himself "Do it." Other Darren laughed as he held his firearm in one hand and had a small blade in his other hand "Who's going to die today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tryndamere brought down his sword in an attempt to kill Darren but he dodged the attack "Woah, you almost hurt me there." With another try, Tryndamere swung the blade in Darren's direction and it would have hit him if he hadn't have ducked "Getting real tired of this." Seeing an opprotunity to strike, Darren quickly thrusted the dagger into Trynd's side multiple times

"I'll get you for that!" Trynd shouted as he shook off the pain "Where'd you go?" Darren had escaped his sight and was hidden himself in the tall grass while Trynd had quickly examined his wound but as he hid he swore that he could hear somebody else in the grass with him. He dismissed it and once Tryndamere gave up on looking for him, he began heading back to his base

"Idiot." 'Other' Darren held his rifle and changed the ammo type to 'acidic' and he stepped out of the grass and called his attacker "Hey you! Where ya going?" Tryndamere turned around and shouted "You!" He charged at him once more "I'll kill you this time!" Having much better accuracy than his normal self, Other Darren aimed and fired an acidic bullet into Tryndamere's stomach area "Got you."

Tryndamere who was in pain struggled to stand up after taking that bullet "What the- How?" Trynd was back to running and when he got close enough, he attacked but Darren quickly dodged the attack and once he got behind him he aimed the rifle at his opponents head and shot a bullet into it, finishing him off

"Heh, fun. Huh?" Other Darren felt off when he realized "Oh man already?" Original Darren had finally retaken control over his body then he noticed Tryndamere's body on the floor in front of him "I guess he was able to get rid of him." Wondering whether he should attack the nearby turret or if he should go help out an ally, he noticed that Wukong and Ashe's bodies were both gone "Respawning, right."

He looked around then headed towards the turret when suddenly from the grassy area to his right, a man wearing blue, silver, and gold armor ran out of the grass shouting "DEMACIA!"

"N-No!" Before he could even fully react, the man had thrust his sword into Darren's stomach "Hnng-" The coyote dropped the rifle and looked down at the large sword that had impaled him "Wh-where did you..."

"You fool." His attacker pushed Darren off his sword onto the ground "Now where was I..." He sprinted away

Darren couldn't move "..." Slowly, his vision faded into a white light and once it was purely white the number 10 appeared and it began counting down then once it got to zero he saw that he was standing in his team's base perfectly fine "...I don't think that I'll ever get used to that." While his summoner told him that he bought a defense boosting item to help him out, another person spawned behind him

"Freaking turret!" The voice came from the familiar looking blue haired female who was wielding a rocket launcher "You!" She pointed at Darren "Come help me at top!"

Darren hesitantly agreed "O-Okay." He didn't want to say it but she frightened him

The rest of the battle went seemingly well, Darren only died one other time he tried to help out as much as he can and he along with Wukong, had destroyed the enemy team's nexus winning them the battle

"Hey, we won!" Darren smiled "Great."

"Hello again Darren." His summoner chimed in "You did well for your first battle. I wish you luck on your next." With that, Darren felt as if something literally tore itself away from his mind which he assumed was his summoner leaving him although it did make him shiver for a moment he felt like himself again. Well as normal as someone like him can be.

"...?" Once the battle was announced to have ended the remaining minions both, alive and dead had disappeared along with the destroyed turrets and the ruins of the opposing side's nexus. After the damage on the field was removed it seemed like the Field of Justice was treated as a normal place when there was no battle going on "What do I do now?" He saw that the other champions were leaving via the teleporter except for a few of them who decided to stay and do what they feel like they have to do

"I should head back home." Darren was tired and he felt like resting but then he saw Wukong sitting in a tree, relaxing "I might as well say hi." He approached him

Noticing that Darren was walking to him, Wukong sat up "Hey there."

Darren smiled shyly and waved "Hello."

"Anything you need?"

"No. I just feel like talking to somebody if you don't mind." The coyote pulled down his hood "Also you are pretty much the only person I've talked to during my entire time here."

"Alright," Wukong hopped down from the branch and faced Darren "What do you feel like talking about?"

"Hm, what do you think we should talk about?" Oddly enough, Darren felt comfortable around Wukong as if they had been friends for a while now even though they just met that day

"Why not tell me where you are from? Seeing as how you are my friend I'd like to learn about you." Darren was glad when he heard Wukong call him a friend "I come from a place people refer to as the Plague Jungles."

Darren didn't know what to say he had no memory about where he was born. In fact, he doesn't remember anything from before he was 10 years old "Honestly, I don't know. I can barely remember a thing about my parents so my birthplace is just as much of a mystery."

The monkey seemed to regret asking that question "Sorry for making you answer." He didn't want to make his newest friend feel burdened around him

"It's fine. But if it means anything a human family had adopted me when I was young and I lived with them in Piltover until I was old enough and had enough funds to purchase my own home in the same city." Darren smiled "Though it is a bit boring living on my own."

Piltover. That city sounded familiar "Piltover is where Vi, Caitlyn, and Jinx are from, correct?"

"Yes." Darren knew who Vi was as he always heard about her extraordinary skills in combat and how she was labeled 'The Piltover Enforcer'. As for Caitlyn he knew her because of her sheriff occupation in the city and he found out about Jinx when Caitlyn herself knocked on Darren's front door to show him a wanted poster that had Jinx's face on it "Have you ever been there?"

"No but I'd like to check it out sometime sooner or later." He fiddled his thumbs

This may sound strange Wukong but..." Darren nervously looked at his friend "But do you want to come with me back to my home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Surprised, Wukong replied "You want me to join you?"

Darren then realized how stupid his offer was "You-You don't have to if you don't want to." Darren stuttered "I must have sounded like an idiot." He thought to himself

"It's fine. I'd be happy to tag along with you." Wukong smiled then continued "It's nice talking to somebody else."

Darren looked at him "You don't have any friends to talk to?"

"I do but I prefer to keep to myself most of the time." They walked to the teleporter "I don't talk to them that much because they are usually busy and the ones who aren't end up doing something else." He stopped walking when Darren didn't walk onto the teleporter "Something wrong?"

"It's just that I don't know how to get to Piltover from this place." Darren scratched his head

"Really?" Wukong said in disbelief "Don't worry, I'll show you the way in a moment."

The duo reentered the Institute of War and walked through the building "Before we go do you mind if I change out of this?" Wukong pointed to an area near them with a small sign that read "Equipment changing room"

"Go ahead." Darren waited a few minutes for Wukong to do what he was doing "...I think I left my front door unlocked."

"Darren?" Wukong snapped Darren from his daze "I'm done." Darren looked at what the monkey was now wearing which was now just a simple outfit, a dark blue t-shirt with black pants "Shall we go on?"

They walked until they came upon a room with portals lining the wall, each with the name of the place they lead to "Ionia, Demacia, Zaun... There it is," He pointed at the portal to the far right "Piltover."

"And we just go through it?" Darren was getting anxious "Where does it take us exactly?"

"Calm down, it's fine" Wukong laughed as he grabbed Darren's hand and pulled him through the portal "See? Nothing to it."

"Oh." Wukong was right as it just felt like he stepped through a door. Darren turned around and looked at the portal and read the plaque above it 'Institute of War' then turned back the other way "Ah I know how to get to home from here."

"I was hoping you did." Wukong jokingly said "Or else we both would have been wandering around this place without a clue on where we were."

While they traveled to his home, Darren broke the silence by asking "That's what you normally wear? I thought that someone like you would dress differently."

"Well I'm actually used to wearing little to no clothing at all because back at the jungles, nobody cared but that changed when I first met my mentor." As he talked he examined the city around him "But as you know people seemed to mind when I ran around certain places with a lack of clothing outside of battle, so to keep their complaints at bay, I went out and purchased these."

For the next few minutes they casually talked until they finally arrived at Darren's home "Here we are." As he opened up the door, he thought to himself "I did leave the door unlocked. Man, I should pay attention more." He scolded himself "Anyway this is my home." Darren placed his rifle on a small table

"Hey Darren" Wukong noticed something on the gun "It shows that you can switch bullet types, how is that even possible?" The primate had no idea how firearms worked so he was actually somewhat interested and he used this to start a conversation

"Honestly I don't know. A creature had attacked me and ruined the rifle when I was out practicing with it so I brought it to a man named Corki who claimed that he could fix it easily but as you can tell, he did more than just fix it."

After that it got quiet "So uh, Wukong..." Darren looked at Wukong who was sitting in a chair relaxing with his arms behind his head "We are friends right?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as adorable as you?" Wukong's eyes widened when he said that. Did he really just tell Darren that he found him adorable? Judging by his reaction, he did.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Woo, character and relationship development time.)_

Underneath his fur, Darren was turning red "H-Huh?" He didn't know what to say "I...I don't..." He wasn't sure if Wukong was joking around or not but Darren did have to admit he found Wukong rather attractive "..." Darren fidgeted around

"I've made it awkward, haven't I?" Wukong looked at him, he nodded "Yep. Sorry about that."

What made it worse was that Darren really wanted to know if Wukong was serious about what he said but he didn't have the nerve to say anything about it "S-So um, what's up?"

They were quiet again "What about that Teemo guy?" Darren smiled awkwardly "I heard that people are not exactly fond of him."

"Oh yeah! He's terrible." They locked gazes for a moment but then they both looked away from each other "Er, you know what? Just forget what I said earlier."

"It's okay I don't mind it." Darren said quietly "It would be nice if you did that every now and then." He said even quieter

"You want me to compliment you often?"

Darren had a surprised look on his face "How did you hear me say that?" Embarrassed, he questioned him

"You talk louder than you think," Wukong grinned as he leaned forward "Gorgeous."

Even more embarrassed, Darren retorted "What- What are you- Argh, forget it." He knew that Wukong was just messing around "Let's just change the subject."

Wukong laughed "Alright I'll stop. For now."

The awkward atmosphere of the scenario finally faded away as they spent the remainder of the day talking and doing various other things until Darren realized how late it was

"It's getting pretty close to the end of the day." He yawned "I'm not planning on doing anything tomorrow, how bout' you?"

"No." Wukong stretched his arms "Why?"

"Just because I wanted to know if you could maybe tell me more about the league and maybe show me some people that I could meet?"

"Sure. I'd be glad to." After he said that, Wukong came into Darren's personal space and said with a seductive undertone "Only if we get to spend some time alone after."

"O-Okay." Darren said extremely embarrassed "N-Now go, get out." He pushed Wukong out the door "See you tomorrow!"

"Wait-"

"Bye!" Darren shut the door and sighed "Man, he certainly is something."

* * *

"Time to get going." Darren said as he pulled on his jacket and exited his home "Oh no. I forgot to tell Wukong when and where to meet me."

"Already here pal." His friend jumped off the room of his house and landed in front of Darren "Tada."

Startled, Darren held his chest "Holy- geez Wukong, you scared me!" He lightly pushed him "Why are you here already?"

"I wake up early." Wukong explained "I've been up there for a while."

The two then headed to a spot in the city where Wukong had assumed where one of his friends was at. Then suddenly, a female wearing a cloak bumped into Darren and when he looked over his shoulder to see who it was, he saw that it was actually Jinx. She put a finger to her lips and shushed at him

"Why would she be back here in Piltover? Especially since she-" Darren was interrupted by a woman who he assumed to be Vi who asked him

"Hey have you seen any strange figures around lately? Because if you have..." She noticed the cloaked Jinx who was now running away "That's her!" Jinx threw off her cloak revealing herself

"That's her!" Jinx mimicked Vi "Haha, you'll never catch me you moron!" Vi who was now agitated, began her pursuit

"Should we help her?" Darren asked

"No she can handle it." Wukong passed it off "Let's just keep going."

Eventually, they reached an area where they came across a lady who said "Hey there, monkey boy." The lady had fox ears on her head and she also had multiple tails "Who's this?" She approached Darren "He's pretty cute." Her seductive voice enticed him

"This is Darren," He moved her away from him "He's a friend of mine."

"Hmm Darren..." The fox-lady observed Darren "Tell me, have you ever been charmed by a spell before?" Darren shook his head "Well I'll show you what it's like."

"Ahri what are you...?"

"Shush, I'm going to charm him into being attracted to you." She whispered in Wukong's direction "You know you want to see what he'll act like." Ahri blew a kiss to Darren and within a moment, he slowly went closer to Wukong "I...I love you."

Wukong knew that Darren didn't mean to say it and that is wasn't true. He also knew that this was just an effect of Ahri's spell but still, Darren kept going at it "Why don't you just" Darren brought his face closer to Wukong's "Kiss-"

"Alright, too far. That's enough." Ahri pulled Darren away and snapped her fingers in front of his face to break the trance "Come on, you're back to normal."

Darren shook his head in confusion "What happened?"

"Nothing interesting that's for sure." Ahri winked at the blushing Wukong "Anyway I should get going. It was nice meeting you Darren." She giggled then waved as she walked away

"...That was odd." Darren scoffed "So what else are we going to do?"

"Well actually there is someone else I think that you should meet" Wukong remembered about someone that he thought Darren would find interesting "It's worth your time, trust me."


	5. Half-Assed Filler Chapter

(Hey look, filler that I had my friend Kirooxe write while I tried finding ideas for another chapter.)

Meanwhile back at the institute, a summoner was entering Darren's information into the database so that any other summoner that planned on using him could read up on who he is

"Name - Darren. Role - Marksman. Date of birth-" The summoner stopped then redid that part "Date of creation - December 12th. Skill set : Skill 1 - Focused Shot, Darren fires a highly accurate shot that deals critical damage and stuns his target. Skill 2 - Poison ammunition, Darren switches his ammunition type to fire poison coated bullets at his target. Once hit, they begin receiving damage over time. Skill 3 - Explosive rounds, Darren fires an explosive attack that upon impact, explodes and hits anything in it's blast radius. Skill 4 - Takeover, Darren allows himself to be possessed by his blood thirsty second spirit that he keeps cooped up in the depths of his mind. His damage and attack speed is greatly increased."

The summoner was reading about Darren's past, he then began to enter that in as well " Darren, or "Failure" as he was referred to as by his creator, was the resulting test run of a necromancy experiment done by a man named Valus Corvun. What he was trying to attempt was to revive a person completely for his first time, beating heart and everything else. But he needed a vessel to store the soul in unfortunately for the novice Valus, he wan unprepared didn't have a body but seeing as how it was just a test run he improvised by quickly hunting down a nearby wild animal which happened to be the coyote that Darren turned out to be. As he transferred the soul, he made a mistake and had forced two souls into the corpse, one was a violent spirit the other, a calm one. The body of the animal began to shift and change into a human-like form to fit the two human souls inside of it"

To the summoner reading this, it seemed really odd but he knew that anything could happen "Angered by his mistake, he passed Darren off as a failure and had abandoned him in the wilderness, hoping that the wildlife would kill him off but Darren was able to survive on his own for many years until a human couple from Piltover had discovered him and instantly became intrigued in who he was. Wanting to study him, they took him into their home and raised him as if he were a regular person."

"..." The summoner sat there "But... why did he join the league?" He quickly skimmed through Darren's background "Ah, here we go."

"One day Darren and his adoptive parents were out traveling when they were attacked by a group of thieves. All they wanted was their valuables but once they kept pushing around Darren's mother figure, his father broke out into a rage and began attacking the thieves. In defense, they struck back. All at once. They easily overpowered his father and had killed him right then and there. Darren was frightened, he quickly grabbed his father's rifle and attacked back only for them to kill his mother as well. Darren fled from the scene and spent many days mourning his loss but when he discovered the League of Legends he was inspired by the champions and it had driven him to join the league to become stronger to be able to protect others."

The summoner sat there, silent "Oh." He crossed his arms "That's it? Okay then."


	6. Chapter 5

Days had passed since Darren had last seen Wukong and when he actually saw him, he would either ignore him or nervously wave at him "What's up with him?" Darren thought to himself "Did I do something to get him mad at me?" He was able to shrug it off "He...just probably needs some time to himself. We have been hanging out a lot."

"Hey Darren the battle is about to start. You should come over here." Ezreal, who had just recently befriended Darren, called him over

"I'll be over there in a moment." Darren made his way through the crowd but then he bumped into none other than Wukong "Oh sorry, I didn't see you..." They looked at each other for a moment "Uh."

"Sorry." Wukong looked away and quickly walked off

Darren would have called him back but he couldn't for two reasons. One, he thought that it would just further annoy him and two, his battle was about to start. "..."

"Darren?" Ezreal called him again "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

They walked into the room and some sort of device projected an image showing the two teams. On Darren's side he recognized his teammates to be Ezreal, Vi, Annie, and Soraka. On the other team he only knew one person on there, Wukong.

Ezreal noticed Darren's strange behavior and asked again "Are you sure that you are okay?" He examined him "If not, I'll just have you-"

Darren shook his head "I'm fine. Really."

* * *

Right after he spawned and his summoner purchased items for him, Darren and Ezreal quickly ran to top lane and waited "Hmm..." Darren was examining his rifle when his blonde friend asked "So why were you acting so strange earlier?" He broke the silence "You can tell me."

"Well uh." Darren scratched his head "It's about a friend of mine."

"I'm interested now." Ezreal moved to the side as the minions scurried past him "Mind elaborating?"

"Er- Oh! I think I hear somebody coming." He came up with an excuse "I'll go ahead, you stay here." Darren rushed ahead but stopped short when he saw two figures talking behind the safety of their turret "Huh?" He started to go closer to hear what they were saying

"Alright Wukong what's the plan?" He remembered that voice, it belonged to Taric "You have any ideas?"

"You and I can just push down this lane and-" Almost instantly Wukong spotted Darren "What the?"

"Hm? Something wrong?" Taric sounded confused

"Nothing. You can handle your own for now, right?"

Taric nodded

"Okay I'm going to help out somebody else really quick." With that, Wukong sprinted off

"Strange." Taric then began taking out the nearby minions that got too close and Darren went back to Ezreal

"Anyone there?" He asked

"Taric is there." Darren answered "We can handle him right?"

"Yeah let's go take him on." The duo went on and killed any minions that got in their way

The match was rather bland and nothing of interest happened to Darren aside from the near-death experiences of course. Even Annie had some interaction as she apologized to Amumu asking him that if he would be mad at her if his team lost. But the tension was at it's peak near the climax when Darren's team was trying to destroy the opposing team's nexus. Darren saw that the two teams were keeping each other fully occupied "Perfect." Since no-one on the opposing team was aware of Darren's presence, he sneaked into their base

"Everyone is distracted and now's my chance." He began launching explosives at the nexus which attracted the attention of an enemy, Sivir.

"How'd he get through?!" Sivir shouted as she reflected Vi's attacks "Hey Wukong! Stop him!"

Wukong looked shocked "But-"

"Stop him now!"

Wukong approached him cautiously "Darren."

"Wukong." Darren focused his rifle's sights on him "We have to fight each other now."

"Yeah."

"Darren quick! Kill him and come help us get in there!" Darren looked over his shoulder away from Wukong as Soraka shouted "Got it!" Darren looked forward again only to see that Wukong was gone "Where did he...?"

A blunt object struck him from behind, knocking him down "Gah!" He tried getting back up but Wukong knocked him over "I'll...get you." Darren was on his back trying to reach his rifle

"Don't fight back Darren." Wukong was taking a long time even though he could have killed him by now "Don't...try anything." He motioned over to Darren's rifle

Seeing an opportunity to strike, he was able to knock Wukong off his feet which surprised the coyote because he was always on guard and also expects that kind of thing "Got you now!" Darren shot up and picked his rifle off the ground and trained it on Wukong's head "..." He hesitated on shooting

"Go on Darren, you beat me." The monkey smiled "Could you hurry up and win the battle?"

Darren shot and killed him "Done."

"Darren!" Soraka called

"Okay!" Darren went on to stun Sivir which gave Soraka the upper hand allowing her to get the kill "There you go, now hurry and get the nexus!"

Eventually Darren's team had destroyed the nexus and won the battle and like usual, the battlefield revered into it's original setting and the champions began leaving like normal. Wukong also tried to leave as quickly as possible but Darren stopped him at the last moment "Hey Wu, wait!"

He halted and turned around "Yeah?" Darren sighed and asked "Why are you ignoring me?

Wukong looked nervous "It's because I know that you... I know that you like me. In that way." Wukong admitted "And-"

"Huh?" Darren was shocked "How'd you...?" He then realized that he was avoiding him because he knew how he felt about him "You... don't ant to be friends because of that?" Darren said solemly

"No, because" Wukong looked at then ground and then back up at Darren "Because I like you back."


	7. Chapter 6

"Y-You like me?" Darren stuttered "Well I - Hnng!" Before he could continue, Darren suddenly got a massive headache "Ow, this hurts!"

"Are you okay?" Wukong asked slightly concerned "You need help?"

"No I'm- Ah!" He then realized that this wasn't just another headache but something much worse "Uh hey! How about we meet up later?" Darren was now gripping his face in pain

"Sure but what about-"

"Just find me later, okay?!" Darren unwillingly shouted "Oh! Sorry for yelling."

"It's fine. See you later I guess." Wukong said confused at what was going on

"Bye!" Quickly, Darren ran back into the jungle that was in the field of justice "Why now?" He questioned himself, that 'headache' wasn't just a headache but was actually his deadly side trying to break free and assume direct control of his body "I know that there are wolves in these jungles, where are they?" This happened every now and then but if Darren didn't get the satisfaction of killing or fatally wounding something, his other side would break free

"There they are." Darren spotted two wolves idling near a large tree "M-Must kill them." Darren reached behind him for his rifle but it was missing "Huh? What!?" He scolded himself for being stupid enough to misplace the firearm

"Give in Darren." The second voice chimed in "There's no use in fighting it."

"No," Darren unsheathed the small blade he had as a last resort weapon "Still have this." Not thinking properly, Darren rushed the two wolves and he was lucky enough to kill one of them almost immediately but as he did so the other wolf began to attack him "F-Freaking - ah!" He tossed the other wolf off of him and thrust the blade into it's throat "...Did it work?"

"..." The only voice in his head was his own so he assumed the plan went correctly "Okay good."

Darren backed away from the corpses but then froze in place when he heard rustling coming from the bushes "Hmm?" His heart began beating faster when the rustling stopped "Is anybody over th-"

A blue furred werewolf sprang from the bushes and pinned Darren to the ground "Those wolves were my kills." The werewolf growled into his ear "I was getting hungry." Darren struggled to get free but the werewolf was too strong for the smaller coyote "I think you'll satisfy me enough."

"Warwick is it? Let me go!" Darren squirmed around "Now!"

"Why would I do that?" Warwick ran one of his claws down Darren's shirt, cutting it open "You smell rather..." Warwick sniffed the blood stained parts of Darren's brown fur "...tempting."

"U-Uh." Darren was blushing madly and it got even worse when Warwick began to lick the blood off "H-Hey! Stop that!"

"I'll do what I want." Warwick continued to lick the bloody areas on Darren's fur "I'll let you go when I feel like it, alright?"

"No!" Darren kicked the werewolf in the face to push him off and he tried to run after but Warwick grabbed Darren's tail and yanked him back "Gah."

"Now you've done it." Warwick ran a claw across Darren's throat, lightly cutting him "Should have just listened and obeyed."

"Please," Darren shut his eyes "Please don't kill me!"

Warwick grinned "Too late for th- Ack!" Darren's assailant went limp and fell to the ground

"Darren!" A familiar voice called to him "What happened?" It was Wukong, he had rendered Warwick unconscious "I saw you run over here and uh, and you yelled and...yeah."

He dusted himself off and looked at Warwick who was on the ground, curled up "Thanks but why'd you follow me here?"

Wukong raised his other hand and within it's grasp was Darren's rifle "You dropped it earlier. I tried to call you back over to come get it but you wouldn't listen."

"Oh, thanks." Darren limped towards him grabbed it with one hand as he was using the other to cover a wound he got from the wolves "So..."

"You're bleeding pretty badly."

Darren looked at the wound, then at Wukong "Oh hey, I didn't notice that." He said sarcastically "Deadly injuries are hard to notice nowadays."

"You need help getting back home?" Wukong offered "I'll carry you."

"Carry me?" Darren compared himself to Wukong and saw that the only difference was that Wukong was taller and he seemed a bit stronger than Darren was "Eh, why not." He motioned for Wukong to come help him

"Alright then." Effortlessly, Wukong lifted the smaller one off the ground and held him bridal style "How's this?"

"It's...fine." The position embarrassed him slightly but he got over it "Now onward slave!"

Wukong laughed "Shut up."


	8. Chapter 7

Wukong went ahead of Darren and unlocked and opened up the front door of the house "There you go." He moved to the side allowing Darren to walk in

"I wasn't hurt that bad pal." Darren limped into his home and turned on the lights "You didn't have to come with me to get fixed up." He took off his jacket and hung it up "But it was a nice thing to do." Darren smiled as he looked down at his healing wound

"You can never know Darren," Wukong scratched his neck anxiously "What if they... had a disease or something?"

"Then they would have told me about it if I had gotten one." Darren yawned "I'm getting a tad bit tired and it's getting late." He looked at his friend "If you really care about me, you'd leave and let me go to bed." Wukong didn't move from his position "Er, Wukong."

"What if I stay with you tonight?" He asked politely even though he could clearly tell Darren was getting annoyed

"He just won't stop." Darren thought "It would be nice if he did stay over. I could use the company." He looked at the monkey "Alright fine, you can stay."

Wukong grinned "Great." Then he seemed curious "...Where do you want me to stay at?"

"Uh." Darren looked around the room thinking about letting him sleep on the couch he was sitting on then he changed his mind "You can stay in my room with me."

Wukong couldn't help it as he lightly laughed "With you? In your bed?" It actually seemed like a good idea but he knew Darren didn't want that seeing as how he was getting flustered

"Of course not!" Darren said blushing "You're staying on the floor now because of that." Darren walked into his room, tossed off his shirt, and climbed into his bed "As I said, I'm tired. You can go to sleep whenever you want." He pulled the covers over him and took off his pants and put them on the floor and left his undergarments on like he usually did then he quickly drifted away into his slumber

"He's...already asleep?" Wukong moved around to check the coyote "Wow he is." He admired the sleeping figure "Cute."

* * *

Darren was already lost in a dream "..." He was reliving an event that happened earlier in the day "You like me back?"

Wukong was in the dream as well "Yeah, I do."

They were both just looking at each other until Wukong moved closer to Darren and placed his hand on his shoulder "I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you but..."

"But what?" Darren asked confused "Wukong?" Out of nowhere, their entire surrounding had changed into a blood-red plain "What's happening?"

"Love is a stupid, stupid thing." Wukong, or what used to be Wukong said "What's the point of it anyway?" His body shifted into what Darren's other side looked like when it was it's own living being and wasn't trapped in the same body with him "You know that everyone is out to get you right?" The other side was a tall man dressed in black with long hair and a notable scar running across his face "His friendship is just a ruse to get your trust so he can eventually take advantage of you during those idiotic skirmishes your governments hold."

He scoffed then continued talking "And can you stop referring to me as just your 'other side' and call me by my proper name? Aidyn?" The figure glared at Darren "See? It's better than being called 'Evil Darren' or 'His bad side'." He walked around Darren "And tell your so called 'friends' to do that too."

Darren knew he was just trying to make him paranoid. Major paranoia or any form of insanity instantly released Aidyn and gave him control immediately "Shut up already." Darren groaned "Just go away or something." He knew he sounded stupid but hey, it was just a dream after all

"You can't keep me held down forever Darren."

* * *

Darren's eyes shot open only to see that he was in his bed still "Oh." He noticed that he had his arms wrapped around something furred that was giving off warmth "Hmm?" His heart nearly stopped when he realized what it was "It's...It's him!" Darren thought to himself as he examined his sleeping primate friend "Why is he laying on here with me?!" It got even worse when he saw that Wukong wasn't wearing a shirt but then he ignored that as he didn't sleep with a shirt on as well

"He is rather warm." Calming down, Darren snuggled close to his friend "It's a shame the sun's coming up. I could stay in this spot all day with him." Darren then examined Wukong again but he noticed that he also wasn't wearing the pants he normally wore outside of battle in fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all and this shocked Darren to the point where he jumped out of the bed

"Hey! Wukong! Wha...What are you doing?!" Darren shouted loudly waking him up

Instinctively, Wukong was frightened but he quickly took a defensive stance "What the- Darren, what's up?" He stood thereshowing that he was at least wearing a pair of briefs "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean 'did something happen'?" Darren, after staring for a moment, looked away from Wukong "You are basically naked! And you were sleeping with me!"

"If it bothers you that much..." Wukong slipped on his pants "There. You happy?"

Darren nodded "Not completely, but it'll work for now." He began putting on his own clothes "I thought I told you to stay over there."

"You did but it was just that you seemed er, lonely?" He tried making an excuse but it didn't work so he changed the subject "Uh. Oh hey, I usually like to go training at the Institute with the bots around this time."

"Bots?" Darren asked, intrigued. The word took his mind off the incident "As in mechanical beings?"

"No." Wukong began explaining "They have these recreations of most of the champions in the league specifically made for training purposes. Seeing as I don't do much with my free time I like to go train with them."

"Sounds pretty interesting." Darren thought about going against clones of other people and how fascinating it would be

"You wanna come train with me?"

Darren shrugged "Yeah, why not."


	9. The chapter where stuff happens

Darren zipped up his jacket and crossed his arms to try to be as warm as he could "Why is it so cold?" He thought that it was just because it was early in the morning but it usually was a bit warmer

"Well it is December." Wukong said undisturbed by the weather "The cold is something to be expected."

"It's December already?" Darren wondered how time passed by so fast "It's the 9th right?"

"Correct."

Now inside the institute, Wukong was tapping on a device that was setting up a practice match

"Hey, this thing has all sorts of information on you." Wukong began reading the text "You like reading and writing?" He looked at Darren who nodded "Oh. It says that your birthday is in three days."

"Oh right." How could he forget his own birthday? Though it's not like it mattered anyway to him, it was just another day. "So...Are we going to train or not?"

"Ah, nearly forgot." Wukong quickly added a few enemies "That should be enough, let's go."

Darren spent nearly half and hour training with his friend before they finished the battle "That was interesting." He recalled his opponents being Kha'Zix, Tristana, and Leona "That's what you do when you have extra time?" The three of his enemies acted as if they were their living counterparts but the only difference was that they all had this blank, soulless look on their face that unnerved Darren whenever he saw them "It was tiring."

"It keeps me occupied." Wukong stretched his arms "What are you planning on doing now?"

"Uh..." Darren honestly had nothing to do, his friends had their own business to attend to "I think I'll just stay home today." He slung his rifle around his shoulder "Y'know, to relax and stuff."

"Okay then." Darren began making his way back home when Wukong called him back "Wait a moment, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He turned around "Is it important? Because I really want to finish this book I started the other day."

"Important? Not really, it's about your birthday." Wukong crossed his arms "You want to... go out or something?" He used Darren's birthday as a reason to ask him that "It's fine if you don't want to."

Realizing that he was just asked on a date, he smiled "Yeah sure I'll go out with you." He saw Wukong give a sigh of relief "Just meet me at my place on the 12th. Preferably at night if that isn't too much to ask."

"I'll be there." Wukong confirmed "See you later."

* * *

_(Let's just skip ahead three days.)_

"...They just killed off most of the main characters!" Darren said in disbelief as he read his book on his birthday while waiting for his friend to arrive "Why would they...ugh." He closed the book and set it down "I'll continue it later." Somebody knocking on his front door broke the silence in Darren's home "Huh?" The knocking continued "Hold on, I'm coming!" Rushing to the door, he quickly opened it "Yeah?"

Standing there was a cloaked, brown haired man who appeared to be around 40 who then whispered "So it's true." Darren had never met this man before but part of him felt as if he already knew him

"Uh, excuse me?" Darren looked at him, confused "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Valus." He shook hands with Darren who was still confused "May I come in?"

Darren was a bit on edge "Um, sure, come in." He moved to the side to allow Valus in "Do you mind telling me what you need?" He shut the door and motioned to the couch that the man went to sit on "I didn't expect anybody to come over except for one person."

"Well Darren- That is your name now, correct?"

"Yes it is." How did he know his name? And what did he mean by 'That is your name now'? Darren had many questions to ask him "As I said earlier, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you." Valus grinned "I have been looking for you ever since I heard that you were still alive." Darren thought he heard the man laugh quietly "You are a very dangerous creature with Aidyn inside of you and all."

"Who are you?" Darren had a pulsating headache "And how did you-"

"You are stupider than I thought Darren." Aidyn chimed in "Do you not remember this man? Valus? Valus Corvun?"

Ignoring Aidyn, Darren continued "How do you know that I-"

Oblivious to what Darren just said, he interrupted "You are a hazard to everybody around you. Aidyn can come out whenever he wants and he'll go on a rampage and kill whoever he pleases."

"I can control him." What Darren said was partially true "Now get out." Darren stood up and pointed at the door "Please."

"The only way to prevent you and Aidyn from hurting anybody is to release your two souls and to do that," Valus pulled out a knife he kept hidden underneath his clothing and showed it to Darren "I have to kill you."

"What?!" Valus caught Darren off guard and he took advantage of that "Get away from- **AH!**"

Darren looked down at the knife being pulled from his stomach and watched as he began bleeding "Happy birthday Darren."


	10. Chapter 9

Still standing, he placed his hand on the wound "Darren you idiot! Calm down, I can heal it slightly." Aidyn shouted from inside of his mind "..." Darren didn't know what to do but he felt Aidyn repairing the hurt area. Once he was done, it was still bleeding and it was still hurting him but it wasn't as bad as it initially was.

"How did you...?" Valus looked at Darren in amazement at the healing factor "It doesn't matter, you are still dying." He lashed out at Darren with the knife, nearly hitting him multiple times "Stay still! Just accept it Darren, if you die the lives of others will be spared!"

Darren's first instinct was to go for his rifle "Back of ya damn bastard!" He moved as quick as he could with one hand over his bleeding side "I got hurt in this exact same spot last time!" He reached for the rifle which was leaning against the corner of the room "I really should put that thing in a better spot." Just as he was about to grab it, Valus tackled him from behind

He pressed the knife to Darren's throat and laughed "This is for the best." Valus' breath reeked of alcohol which led Darren to consider the idea that Valus was just some random drunkard who claimed to know him

Darren pushed Valus off of him and grabbed the rifle "Back off Valus, I'm warning you!" To make a point, he swung the rifle and struck Valus in the head knocking him down "I'm serious!" Not listening, Valus charged at Darren "H-Hey!" He pulled the trigger and shot Valus in his leg making him fall to the ground again. This also resulted in a scream coming from a woman outside in the streets

"You- You shot me!" Valus grabbed his leg in pain "I'm-I'm sorry! I'll go!"

Darren lowered the rifle "Okay, fine." Before he could do anything else, he began thinking of the aftermath "No. I know you are going to come back."

"Now you're thinking properly." Aidyn said

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" At first Valus said it sarcastically but his expression displayed fear once Darren raised his firearm again "Wait you're actually going to do it." He tried to reason with Darren "Aidyn truly is inside of you." Knowing that Darren was going to fire his weapon again, he tried to attack him once more "You have to die-!"

The shot rang out loudly and a commotion was starting outside the house followed by people saying "Somebody alert the police force!" When Valus fell to the ground, a journal fell out of his clothing and Darren picked it up then placed it in the pocket of his jacket "You're taking his stuff too Darren? Woah." Aidyn laughed "Well maybe it says why he knows me and why he tried to kill me earlier."

Darren instantly regretted what he just did "Oh no. no no no." Outside of the league battles, Darren had never killed anybody before. He couldn't even kill an insect without freaking out first "What do I do? What's going to happen? I-I had to do it!" He knew that if he didn't kill Valus he would have eventually came back prepared to kill him "Oh man, I-I can't stay here!" He put his hands on his face and took a deep breath "...Where do I go?"

Darren limped out of his home and looked at a small group of onlookers staring at him in fear "Uh..." He stumbled and fell making his wound from earlier bleed even more "Oh man." As he walked off, he left behind a small trail of blood.

* * *

Wukong made his way through the city "I shouldn't be so nervous." He calmed himself "What's the worst that can happen?" Wukong eventually found Darren's home and was worried once he saw two guards standing by the entrance "What the..."

Caitlyn and Vi were both there as well "What's going on?" Wukong moved closer to them to hear their conversation

"Could it have been done by Jinx?" Vi asked her friend "I've heard rumors that she's still in the city."

"As much as I would love to pin every crime onto her, this wasn't done by Jinx. There is only one body and it's still in one piece." Caitlyn responded "Jinx is the type of person who would possibly commit mass murders and she definitely would leave a much larger mess."

"Body?" Wukong was getting worried "Is Darren okay?" He approached Caitlyn "What happened here?"

"Well look who it is." Vi crossed her arms and smiled "What are you doing here?"

Caitlyn stepped in front of Vi "Please keep your distance."

"My question still stands," The monkey stepped back "What happened?" He was clearly worried and they both saw that

"I uh, I can't tell you that." Caitlyn avoided the question but Vi nudged her with an elbow "What?"

"Maybe he can help us." With a sigh, Caitlyn nodded "There was a murder here." She pointed to the building "The body of a middle aged man was found there. He was shot twice, once in the leg, another in the chest."

Darren was far from being middle-aged so Wukong knew it wasn't him but why was someone killed there? "Sorry, I don't think I can help you with this." Caitlyn mentioned that the man was shot twice and that instantly made him think of Darren "I should get going."

"Do you know who lived here?" They asked him "It's unlikely that the victim resided there."

""Yeah my friend Darren." Wukong answered "Though I doubt that this-"

Vi groaned "This was probably done by him." She turned to Caitlyn "Aside from you, he's the only other person I know that has a rifle and the body is at his house."

"It's a shame. He seemed like a really nice guy." Caitlyn didn't even question Vi's theory "I guess we should start searching for him."

"Are you serious?" Wukong was getting irritated "You don't even know that he did this!" He tried not to be loud "And if he did, I'm sure that there was a reason for it!"

"You seem awfully protective of him," Caitlyn scowled at Wukong "Did you have a part in this?"

Vi lightly pushed her aside "Calm down Cait." She pulled Wukong by his arm to a reasonable distance away from Caitlyn "Listen, I believe that your little friend wouldn't do this without a reason. He just isn't that kind of person."

"Really?" He looked away from her "You sure didn't think of him like that earlier."

She scoffed "Why do you care? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Vi continued talking "Anyway if you can find your friend and prove that this was a freak accident or self defense, I can probably convince Miss Bossy over there to let it go."

"Okay I'll go find him."

"Hurry up I can only keep her busy for so long." Vi walked back to Caitlyn "Like I said, hurry."

The first thing Wukong noticed was small amounts of blood trailing off somewhere "Could that have came from him?" Hoping that it did, he began to follow it unsure of where it would lead him to


	11. Chapter 10

_(I really should finish this story soon I feel like it's dragging out.)_

"I swear if this leads me to Vladimir..." Wukong continued to follow the faint blood trail but stopped when it continued through a portal "Huh, he went to Ionia?" Once he went through the portal he was standing in the capitol of Ionia, the Placidium "So he's here somewhere." With the trail gone Wukong wondered on where he should start searching

"I have no clue where to start." He was familiar with his surroundings but it still was a large place "Maybe I could go to-"

"There you are!" A voice called to him "I've been looking for you for a while now." Ahri rushed up to Wukong "Did you know that Darren is here? He was stumbling around, hurt."

Now that he could confirm Darren's presence in Ionia, he asked "Where is he? Did you speak to him?"

She placed her palm to her face "What do you think?" Wukong was silent "Yes I spoke to him. I even helped him out with that injury he had, I told him to wait for me somewhere while I looked for you." Ahri's eyes wandered around "He said that he heard that you live here."

Darren was partially correct, Wukong didn't exactly have a permanent home as he slept wherever he felt comfortable at, usually in the jungles of Ionia "Mind taking me to him?" Wukong asked "I really need to see him."

Ahri began walking away "Come on." She motioned for him to follow her to the location

* * *

Darren pulled the journal he picked up earlier and began reading it "Woah." He was surprised at the amount of entries in it, it dated as far back as 3 years but he skimmed through it hoping to find something related to him and eventually he found an entry and read it carefully

"I've been hearing that the project I abandoned a long time ago is still alive but how is that possible? It should have died when I left it in that forest, this isn't good." The rest of that entry was him rambling on about how he should handle the issue so Darren started to look for another page involving him and once again, he found one "Damn it, he is alive. I spotted him with two others when I came to Piltover for supplies. But it shouldn't be a problem for much longer, I've just hired a group of marauders to follow them around and if they have a chance, to kill him."

After he read that part he checked when it was written "January 5th, two years ago." Darren felt saddened when he realized that the date was a day before his adoptive parents were killed "It was because of him that they died?" He began getting angry at the now dead Valus "...What else is in here?" Darren tried to stop thinking about it "Here it is!" He finally found the page he was looking for

"Today is the day I go through with my plan, I have found his apparent home. At least I hope I did. So I'll go in there and kill him, as simple as that." Darren questioned why the man would write this down "And if he somehow overwhelms me, I will retreat then return prepared to take him down." Darren was right he would have returned. The rest of the entry was extremely detailed and he continued reading it

"...And there he is." Darren looked up when he heard Ahri's voice

"Darren?" Wukong ran up to his friend and examined him "Are you okay?" He was obviously concerned "I went to visit you and at your place-"

"There was a body."

Wukong seemed confused "How did you...?" Darren then embraced him

"I. I did it." Darren was nearly crying "I had too, I was just scared he- he was going to..."

"Uh h-hey!" Wukong put his arm around Darren to reassure him then realized that Darren actually killed the man "It was you?"

Darren backed away "I had to, he was trying to kill me." He pleaded to Wukong "Please you have to believe me."

It took Wukong a moment to sigh and say "I believe you. But why did you run from there?" He asked Darren who was looking through the journal to find the page talking about Valus's plan to kill him "Why didn't you just stay and explain to them what happened?"

"I...I don't know. I wasn't thinking properly at the time and look," Darren handed him the journal "He had it planned out and everything."

"Okay good." He just had to show this to Vi and hopefully she would handle it "We have to go back and find a certain person."

"But what if-" Darren was worried to go back there

"Trust me." After Darren nodded, they began heading back to meet with Vi

* * *

"Where is he?" Vi grumbled attracting the attention of Caitlyn "He better get here soon."

"What was that?" Caitlyn turned to her "Do you have a question?"

"Uh no, I just said that I was tired." She hoped that Caitlyn would fall for her excuse

"Don't worry once we finish up here I just have to order a city-wide search for him." She continued to give orders to the guards around them "Then you can leave and do whatever you do but I need you here for now just in case he decides to show his face again."

"And show his face he did." Vi said quietly enough for no one to hear her "I'll be right back." She walked away to approach the now present Wukong

"Where are you going?!" Caitlyn shouted "Come back!"

"Calm down Cait, I'll be back in a moment." She came close enough to Wukong and was about to say something when she noticed Darren "Hey you found doggy boy." She playfully patted Darren's head much to his annoyance "So...did he do it?"

Darren coyly looked at Wukong and took out the journal "He did but-"

"Wow he killed the guy?" Vi slightly laughed and grinned "I didn't think you had the nerve to do something like that but seeing as you bothered to come back, you must've had a reason to do it." She nervously looked at Wukong "He did have a good reason, right?"

"Read this." Darren showed Vi the page and she read most of it

"I guess this should be enough to get Caitlyn off your back." Darren placed the journal in the palm of one of her large gauntlets "I'll just..." She was quiet when she heard a familiar noise "What is she...move!" Vi shoved Darren out of the way just in time to stop him from being caught in a net shot from some device "What are you doing Cait?!" Vi shouted

"I thought you were distracting him so I could capture him!" Caitlyn shouted "Why are you helping a murderer?" She stood up straight "I thought that you said your criminal days were behind you!" She seemed to have a look of disappointment on her face

"They are behind me just- ugh, just listen to me." Vi sounded annoyed "He didn't just straight out murder a man for fun like you think he did, he did it because his life was in danger come here and read-"

"Enough of your excuses!" Caitlyn stopped Vi's protest "Since you are aiding a criminal I have no choice but to take you in as well!"

Vi groaned "Don't be daft Caitlyn!" She slowly approached her ally "What's up with you? You have been acting strange lately." Vi looked at her partner's face noticing the dark bags under her eyes which were the result of many sleepless nights "Maybe you just need a break." She smiled at her "Now calm down and... Oh you're shooting at me?"

Caitlyn shot a round at Vi but she deflected it easily with one of her gauntlets "Vi please don't make this difficult."

Darren told her "Maybe we should just do what she says it'll make things a lot quicker, no?"

Vi looked over her shoulder at Darren "I'll handle this don't worry." She cleared her throat and announced "Caitlyn stop now or I will make you stop!"

"You want to do it like that, eh Vi?" Caitlyn reloaded her weapon and focused on Vi "So be it."


End file.
